Golden Sky
by LSA Smith
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah soal Aomine dan Kise / "You're my Golden Sky" / [YAOI AOKISE] Oneshot / Silent Love ! / My First FF in KnB Fandom / Terinspirasi dari lagu 'GOLDEN SKY' by Jessica Jung (International Vers)


_Kuroko No Basket - AoKise FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Aomine Daiki_

 _Kise Ryouta_

 _Pair :_ _ **AoKise**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._ ** _Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos. plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Romance , Silent Love**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot (or ... Drabble ? ?)_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"Ff pertama di fandom KnB ~ ^^_ _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

GOLDEN SKY

* * *

"wuahh ~ Aomine- _kun_ keren ~ ~ ! dia mencetak hampir 50 point kemarin"

" _maji_ ? padahal kudengar dia sedang cedera"

"Hee ? Aomine- _kun_ sedang cedera ?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang hanya mendengar perbincangan sekelompok gadis di meja belakangnya dalam diam.

Ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya pelan, pikirannya dipenuhi satu orang

"Aomine _cchi_ sedang cedera ?" gumamnya

Ia menghela nafas pelan , lalu berdiri dan keluar resto cepat saji tanpa membawa minumannya

.

.

.

"AAAA ! Ki _chaan_ !"

Momoi berlari dan mendekati sesosok pemuda yang berdiri didepan etalase sepatu olahraga. Pemuda itu menoleh,

" _Are_ ? Momo _cchi_?"

Ki _chan_ —atau sebenarnya bernama Kise mengerjap menatap gadis bersurai pink yang kini berdiri disampingnya

"Ki _chan_ sedang belanja juga ? tumben sendirian ~" ucap Momoi sambil melihat kesekitar Kise

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum seadanya, "Emm—ya sedang ingin sendiri saja..."

Momoi memaku pandangannya ke sepasang sepatu warna hitam biru yang dipegang Kise,

" _Are_ ? K _ichan_ ingin membelikan sepatu untuk seseorang ?"

Momoi tersenyum sedetik kemudian, ia tahu ukuran sepatu itu.

Kise terdiam menyadari senyuman Momoi. Ia mengembalikan sepatu itu ketempat semula, " _A-ano_ momo _cchi_ ~ aku perg—"

"Akan kuberikan padanya..." ucap Momoi sambil melihat-lihat sepatu didepannya. Kise terdiam,

"Apa maksudmu momo _cchi_ ?"

Momoi menoleh lalu tersenyum kearah Kise, "Kalau Ki _chan_ takut memberikan itu langsung pada Dai- _chan_ , biar aku yang memberikannya. Aku tidak akan bilang _kok_ kalau itu dari Ki _chan_."

.

.

.

Tenang sekali ….

Anginnya juga terasa menyejukan

Ah ~ nikmatnya—

"DAIICCHAAANNN ! ! ! !"

Aomine mendecih kesal mendengar suara yang sejak kecil sudah biasa memekakkan telinganya, siapa lagi jika bukan Momoi. Pemuda itu memunggungi pintu atap dan bertingkah seakan tidur nyenyak

Suara langkah Momoi terdengar berbeda, apalagi kali ini manager team nya itu tak menyumpahinya sepanjang kaki melangkah.

 **Dug** !

Aomine mengernyit kecil saat merasa ada sesuatu seperti _box_ yang diletakan Momoi dibelakangnya, namun ia tetap pada posisi awal

"Aku harap kalian kembali seperti dulu.."

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu semakin bingung, apa Momoi salah makan ?

Tumben dia tak dimarahi karena membolos latihan ...

Malah berucap lembut penuh harap begitu

"Jika kau bisa kembali bersikap biasa pada Tetsu- _kun_ , aku harap juga bisa seperti itu pada Kic _chan_ "

Hening

Bahkan setelah beberapa saat setelah Momoi pergi, Aomine masih tetap pada posisinya

Tenggorokannya terasa kering

Kepalanya pening

 _Ace_ team itu memeluk lututnya, meringkuk bak bayi kecil

"Ryouta..."

.

.

.

Kisahnya tak semelankolis Romeo Juliet

Apalagi semenyedihkan Jack Rose

Kise sangat yakin jika kisahnya dan mantan teman satu teamnya tak sedramatis itu

Ya ...

Tak se dramatis itu

Tapi rasa sakitnya hampir sama

Terhitung hampir 4 tahun ia mendiamkan perasaannya

Perasaan suka nya

Perasaan sayang nya

Perasaan cinta nya

Sebagai _public figure_ (ditambah pemain basket terkenal) sudah tak asing bagi Kise untuk pergi kemana-mana dengan sorotan media. Apalagi sejak _Winter Cup_ berakhir, cuti team yang ia ambil malah membuatnya dibanjiri banyak tawaran iklan dan _photoshoot_. Tak ayal namanya semakin dikenal, baik sebagai Model maupun Pemain Basket.

Semakin terkenal sama dengan semakin terkekang

Itulah yang muncul pertama kali dibenak Kise saat Media meluncurkan sebuah artikel tentangnya dan Kuroko yang makan siang bersama di _Maji Burger_

Artikel itu sempat membuat kesalah pahaman antara ia dan Akashi (yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Kuroko) karena isi artikel yang hampir 80% karangan bebas.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dengan artikel A , B , C yang membuat keadaan Kise semakin tertekan. Ia kesal dan frustasi tak bisa mengatakan siapa orang yang sebenarnya ia suka.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya melihat berkali-kali video latihan Touou yang Momoi rekamkan.

Melihat sosok yang diliputi cahaya sarat kekuatan itu sanggup membuat semua rasa frustasi Kise hilang.

Ya ... sekuat itulah perasaannya

Asalkan ia bisa tahu jika Aomine baik-baik saja, maka ia bisa menahan semua rasa sakitnya.

Ia bisa menahan semua tekanan akan perasaannya

Namun bagaimanapun juga ... Kise juga Manusia

Dan ingin dicintai adalah hal yang manusiawi

.

.

.

Kuroko membungkuk sopan saat melihat rombongan Shutoku dan Kaijou memasuki Ruang Latihan Seirin.

"Selamat siang semuanya ~" ucapnya dengan nada sopan nan manis.

Jika biasanya Kise akan langsung melompat dan memeluk anak bersurai _baby blue_ itu, kini seisi ruangan dikejutkan dengan diamnya Kise. Bahkan anak itu langsung bersandar ke dinding didekat _bench_ lalu memejamkan mata.

Hyuga menyapa Ootsubo dan Kasamatsu, bibirnya gatal ingin bertanya,

"Kise salah makan ? sakit perut ? pms ?"

Kapten berkacamata itu dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari Kasamatsu saat mengucap kata terakhir,

"Ch ! entahlah ~ sudah sejak kemarin dia seperti itu ~ sepertinya kelelahan karena _photoshoot_." Ucap Kasamatsu, meski terdengar acuh sebenarnya kapten team berjersey biru itu menyimpan sejuta kekhawatiran.

Kise itu rapuh dan _sensitif_ , bungkusnya saja yang sok-sok an tegar dan tahan banting

Kasamatsu akhirnya menyuruh anggota yang lain menggantikan Kise, ia tak tega melihat raut sedikit pucat dari _kouhai_ nya itu.

Kegiatan dalam ruangan itu kembali dilanjutkan, semua pemain tampak melakukan warming up,

Kuroko berdiri disamping Midorima,

"Midorima- _kun_ ..." panggilnya. Nadanya sedikit berbeda, seakan dalam panggilan itu ia memberitahu Midorima sebuah kondisi, kondisi yang sudah pernah terjadi ...

Midorima melirik lalu menghentikan perenggangannya, ia menatap Kise yang terduduk,

Sepertinya tidur, sepasang _headset_ menyumpal telinganya. Meski wajahnya terlihat biasa, namun bagi Kuroko dan Midorima yang menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun lebih lama dengan pemuda bersurai kuning itu, raut itu sudah jelas

"Sebenarnya Touou _Gakuen_ juga akan bergabung dengan latihan ini Midorima- _kun_. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir... Bagaimana jika _mood_ Kise- _kun_ memburuk ..." ujar Kuroko pelan, iris biru cantiknya juga memaku kearah Kise

Midorima yang biasa cukup cerdik dalam menyelesaikan masalah dan situasi mendesak pun hanya bisa diam, bingung ingin menyahut apa,

" _Ne_ , Midorima- _kun_ , aku penasaran ... sebenarnya kenapa Kise- _kun_ tak mau mengatakan semuanya pada Aomine- _kun_ ... Aku yakin Aomine- _kun_ bukan orang jahat yang akan menolaknya dengan cara yang kasar. Dia juga bukan tipe yang suka menggungkit masalah."

Midorima menghela nafas, "Kuroko, ada kalanya ... perasaan itu lebih baik dipendam ..."

.

.

.

Sakurai mengerjap menatap Aomine yang sudah siap didalam bus, bahkan ia sudah tertidur dengan sepasang _headset_ ditelinga. Tak ingin mengganggu, ia duduk pelan dan memberitahu yang lain dengan isyarat jika Aomine mengikuti latih tanding.

Momoi yang ada dibangku paling depan tersenyum puas, ia tak perlu membuang tenaga untuk menyeret anak hitam itu.

"Dai- _chan_ ... berusahalah"

Bus yang ditumpangi Team Touou harus menempuh perjalanan sekitar 40 menit sebelum memasuki lingkungan Seirin.

Terlihat jika Hyuuga dan Riko menyambut mereka dilapangan parkir. Pemuda-pemuda itu segera membawa tas mereka dan mengikuti pasangan Kapten dan Pelatih itu menuju Ruang latihan _Indoor_.

" _Ne_ , Riko- _san_ ~" Riko memisahkan diri dari para pemuda dan menyamai langkah Momoi setelah mendengar bisikan si manager cantik

" _Ne_ ?"

Momoi menunjuk kearah Aomine yang berjalan bersama yang lain, meski wajah malasnya masih terpasang namun langkah kakinya seakan mantap dan bersemangat,

"Oh ?! kau beri makan apa dia sampai mau ikut latihan ?" tanya Riko sarkastik. Momoi langsung merengut sebal,

"Riko- _san_ jangan begitu ~"

Riko terkekeh , "Lalu?"

Momoi memasang senyum lebar, " Ada Ki _chan_ !"

Dan Riko langsung paham,

" _Ah_ , pasangan _slash_ lagi ya ~" candanya berhadiah tawa berderai dari Momoi

.

.

.

 _ **In my darkness time**_

 _ **You're my burning light**_

 _ **You guide the way**_

 _ **Like fireflies**_

" _Ne ne Aominecchi ~ pasti keren ya jika ada orang yang bisa memasukan bola ke ring tapi dengan posisi tubuh sejajar dengan lantai begini"_

 _Kise terlentang didepan ring, disampingnya Aomine terduduk sambil memainkan botol minum,_

" _Baka ! mana bisa ! Ck !" sahut si navy blue mengejek, yang kuning tak mau kalah,_

" _Aishh ~ lihat ! Midorimacchi saja bisa melakukan shoot dari ring sana, kenapa yang didepan ring begini saja tidak bisa"_

 _Yang bersurai hijau disisi lain lapangan hanya diam jadi obyek perbandingan. Navy blue mengacak surai si kuning gemas,_

" _Bukan jaraknya bodoh ! tapi posisi tubuhnya yang sul—"_

" _Aominecchi tidak ingin mencoba ?"_

.

.

.

 _ **Today Today Today**_

 _ **I'll be thanking you for be**_ _ **by**_ _ **my side**_

 _ **Every minute second forever**_

 _ **You'll be part of me 'till the end of time**_

" _Minechin , lihat Kisechin tidak ?"_

 _Aomine mendongak dan mendapati Murasakibara menatapnya sambil membawa sebuah map. Ia mengerjap, "Kalian kan sekelas, kenapa malah tanya padaku ?"_

 _Murasakibara melenguh sebal, "Aduh Minechin, tadi Kisechin itu membolos, lalu tidak ikut konsultasi ke Konseling padahal hari ini jadwalnya." Keluh si tinggi. Aomine mengernyit,_

" _Bolos ?" Murasakibara mengangguk lalu menyodorkan map yang ia bawa ke Aomine,_

" _Berikan pada Kisechin ya ~ aku mau pulang, aku ijin tidak latihan hari ini. Aku sudah bilang Akachin kok. Bye Minechin"_

 _Ada yang salah ... itu yang terpikirkan oleh Aomine_

 _Segera ia berdiri lalu beranjak ke perpustakaan, tempat keramat baginya._

 _Setelah melewati beberapa rak tinggi dan berbelok ia akhirnya sampai di bagian khusus untuk rak sastra jepang klasik. Ia berjalan pelan ke ujung dan menemukan apa yang ia cari,_

" _Oy kise"panggilnya pada sosok yang memeluk lutut disudut ruangan. Aomine sedikit khawatir,_

" _Kise ? kau tidur ?"_

 _Hiks_

 _Aomine terdiam mendengar isakan pelan dari Kise. Mengabaikan latihan , ia segera duduk disamping Kise._

 _Kepala si kuning ia tarik bersandar ke bahunya, tangan besarnya mengelus punggung Kise pelan,_

" _Aku tunggu sampai kau selesai." Ucapnya singkat sebelum merengkuh Kise lebih erat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Your love is strong**_

 _ **Brings me a life**_

 _ **You never know**_

 _ **Behind my smile**_

 _ **I wanna tell you**_

 _ **Youre my Golden Sky**_

Kuroko menyikut pelan Midorima dan si tinggi itu langsung menoleh ke arah Kise dan Aomine.

Suara berat khas Aomine memang sekilas tak cocok untuk lagu ballad yang barusan ia lantunkan, tapi bagi Kise

Itu adalah lagu terindah

Tak peduli jika Aomine menganggapnya sahabat , tak peduli jika semua yang ada diruangan itu memandangnya aneh

Hanya sekarang lah kesempatannya untuk merasakan Aomine tepat disisinya

Hanya sekarang lah kesempatannya untuk bisa menenangkan perasaannya

" _Today Today Today I'll be thanking you for be_ _by_ _my side Every minute second forever. You'll be the part of me 'till the end of time_ " ucap Kise lirih.

Aomine terdiam beberapa saat, irisnya bergetar, ia mengabaikan yang lain. Rengkuhannya mengerat, suaranya berbisik lirih, sedikit bergetar,

" _In my golden sky, you're my shining light_ ~"

Dan Kise merasa perasaannya berhamburan saat kecupan hangat mendarat didahinya.

.

.

.

Tak ada lagi yang heran saat melihat sepasang kepala biru tua dan kuning bergerak kesana-kemari bersama-sama

Tak ada lagi yang mencibir saat _Ace_ berjersey kehitaman berhambur ke pelukan _Ace_ lain berjersey biru muda

Tak ada lagi yang mengeluh saat ditengah pertandingan ada gombalan serta _skinship_ ringan antara kepala biru tua dan kuning

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa

.

.

.

 **Fin—dengan gajenya—**

 **Cr** : itu dari lagu Jessica Jung – Golden Sky (I'ntl Vers)

Maafkan saya yang memposting ff gaje di fandom knb /sembunyi dibelakang atsushi/


End file.
